


Fairy Floss

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Beacon Hills Halloween Carnival was the most highly anticipated holiday event of the year, topping even Christmas; it was the talk of the town for almost three months before planning even began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Fic no. 1 for my self imposed August writing challenge. Based on the prompt 'Stiles + Fairy floss' from my bro Aimi. This was definitely not beta read so any mistakes are all mine. It's so unbearably fluffy at the end, I don't even know where that came from...

The annual Beacon Hills Halloween Carnival was the most highly anticipated holiday event of the year, topping even Christmas; it was the talk of the town for almost three months before planning even began. The Carnival ran for a whole week before the actual date and ended at midnight on Halloween with a spectacular fireworks display. For the more supernaturally inclined residents of Beacon Hills, it was the one time of year where they could walk freely in their chosen form and not arouse any suspicion. This year it was the first time since Scott had become a werewolf and that things were actually relatively calm and Stiles was god damn excited  _come on Scott, it’ll be so cool, all the kids will love you_.

So that’s how it happened. Once Scott agreed to go full wolf on the last night of the Carnival, it wasn’t long before the rest of the pack followed suit. Everyone, that was, except for Derek the grump who flat out refused even when Boyd and Erica joined in on the cajoling. When Derek finally snapped and threatened to ground them all from going, regardless that Scott was now the Alpha, Isaac flounced out of the room with a swish of his scarf and the rest followed.

Allison, Lydia and Stiles, as the token humans in the group and therefore unable to go as actual supernatural creatures, let the wolves vote on what costumes they should wear. _Idiot_ , thought Stiles to himself as he entered the Carnival dressed in a bright red flowing cape with a hood.

This was Isaac’s idea; he just knew it, though if Derek had been joining them he would’ve blamed him. Allison and Lydia were lucky, Scott would never have let the others embarrass Allison and they all new better than to try anything with Lydia so that’s how Stiles came to be dressed up as little red riding hood, complete with a basket of ‘goodies’ while flanked by four wolves, Robin Hood (Allison) and Maid Marian (Lydia).

 

The Carnival was loud and busy and it was everything Stiles remembered from previous years only this time was even better because hello, he came with actual werewolves! So despite the unfortunate costume, he was smiling and bouncing around excitedly in no time.

For the rest of the evening they split up and regrouped as everyone had something they wanted to do or see that someone else didn’t and that was how Stiles ended up on a rollercoaster with Boyd then in the Haunted House with Erica and strangely on the Ferris wheel with Isaac. It was the most fun Stiles had had in a long time.

Even the ridiculous costume couldn’t put a damper on his spirits (and the basket had come in remarkably handy when winning prizes earlier), when finally it was time for the countdown to midnight and the fireworks that would follow. Stiles wandered along in the sea of people, one arm carefully looped through the handle of his basket of prizes and the other tucked close to his side so he wouldn’t get bumped and drop his fairy floss. He’d lost the others at some point but they were all going to meet back at Derek’s after anyway so he wasn’t fussed.

Eventually the sea of people thinned as they entered the giant stadium and filed into whatever seats they thought would grant them the best view. Stiles slipped through and around and deftly made his way as high up as he could possibly go without being able to get into any of the premium boxes. In the end, just as the countdown was starting, he found the perfect spot.  _Ten,_ the crowd was chanting,  _nine_ , it felt almost like new year’s eve. The spot was secluded and offered an amazing view of the stadium and better still, Derek was there, lurking in the shadows like the giant creep he was. Stiles sidled closer and bumped his elbow with Derek’s garnering a glare that he completely ignored.

“So, you decided to come along after all?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of bright pink fairy floss, licking his lips as it melted on his tongue and dissolved into sugary goodness. Derek grunted.  _Seven_.

Stiles suddenly shoved his fairy floss into Derek’s hands, who grabbed it purely on instinct and looked at the stick of spun sugar sceptically as Stiles pulled out something from his basket. The fairy floss was unceremoniously tugged from his hands and replaced by a stuffed black wolf wearing a clown hat and nose.

“Happy Halloween,” Stiles mumbled as he looked away as if suddenly embarrassed that he’d won a toy especially for Derek.  _Four_.

Derek stared at the toy wolf, then back at Stiles in bewilderment. Then, so small that anyone that didn’t know Derek might have missed it, he smiled. He tugged Stiles closer by the hood of his red cape and Stiles, unprepared, stumbled into Derek, his fairy floss falling to the ground as he reached up to steady himself with a hand on Derek’s chest. _One_ , the crowd roared as the night exploded with the booms and cracks of the fireworks and brilliant blasts of colour lit up the sky.

“Happy Halloween,” Derek murmured as their lips touched and all he could taste was fair floss but then Stiles was tugging on his hair and biting his lips and in the background, the fireworks continued and Stiles was totally fine with missing them just this once because he had something even better this year. He had Derek.


End file.
